So Right
by InTheSilenceOfTheseWalls
Summary: Harry and Hermione experience the wonders of making out for the first time. H/Hr, obviously. Please REVIEW.


A/N: Fluffy awkwardness… Popped into my head, while reading a fanfic. Enjoy.

°°°!°°°HJP&HJG°°°!°°°

Harry Potter was nervous, beyond nervous; He was terrified.

He was about to do something more physical with Hermione Granger, his girlfriend of two weeks.

Hermione had suggested to take a new step in their relationship; making out. She said they were together for two weeks after all. Leave it to Hermione to be so blunt about things like that.

_Flashback_

_Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, writing his charms essay as Hermione came in and plopped down next to him. _

"_Harry?" She addressed him. Harry nodded, his attention still on his essay. "I think we should make out tomorrow." She stated bluntly. _

_Harry's quill stretched across his parchment, leaving a fat, ugly line on his essay. Wide eyed, he turned his head to her. "Uh, what?" He stuttered. _

"_Well, we've been together for two weeks and you still don't make a move on me, so I thought I'd suggest it." She explained._

_Harry blinked. _She wanted me to make a move on her? So much for being a gentleman…_He thought sarcastically. Still rather surprised and shocked, he choked an "Okay." out. _

_Hermione smiled. "Good, tomorrow after dinner, my room." She pecked his lips and jumped up again. She went out the portrait hole, leaving a rather dumbfounded, rapidly blinking Harry back. _

_End Flashback_

And now here he was, sitting on the neatly made bed of Hermione, waiting for Hermione to come for their first make out session.

He had checked his breath and his appearance. He was ready, but terrified. He had to confess, this wasn't his first make out session. Before the war, he was with Ginny, and Ginny hadn't been very subtle about this. She practically had pounced on him.

Throughout the war, he had noticed how much he really cared for Hermione. He was beyond happy as Hermione told him things between her and Ron didn't work out and they had broken up. Exactly a week, after beginning of the new term, had it taken him to confess his feelings to her.

_Flashback_

_Harry and Hermione were in the Head common room. Being chosen for the position as Head Boy and Girl, they had gotten their own common room and dorms. _

_Harry outstretched on the couch in front of the fire, Hermione snuggled on an armchair, a book in her hand. Harry kept shooting glances over her, thinking she wouldn't notice. She did, however. She sighed and closed her book. She laid it down on the ground. "Okay, what's wrong?" She asked, concerned and a tad annoyed. _

"_Nothing." Harry lied. With another sigh, Hermione stood up to walk to the couch. Harry quickly sat up, making room for her. "Nothing, Mione." _

"_You know you can't lie to me Harry." She said with a knowing smile. "Now tell me what's wrong?"_

"_I-I can't tell you." He mumbled. _

_Hermione laid her hand on his thigh. "Harry you know you can tell me everything, there's no need to be embarrassed about anything, I won't laugh at you. I'm your best friend since first year, I know you trust me and you know I trust you, there's nothing you need to keep a secret. And nothing you say could chase me…-" _

"_I love you." He blurted out._

"…_away." She ended. Then her eyes widened and she let out a small 'Oh'. _

_Silence…_

_Hermione was staring at him with an unreadable expression, while Harry studied his feet. He heaved a sigh and turned to her. "Hermione…-"_

"_You love me?" She asked disbelievingly. _

_Harry nodded. _

"_You really love me?" She asked slowly again. _

_This time Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Hermione. I, Harry James Potter am in love with you, Hermione Jane Granger." _

"_Hmm." She mused. _

"_Hmm?" He repeated. _

"_Well then, I love you too." She smiled as Harry blinked. He stared at her dumbfounded. _

"_You do?"_

"_Yep, I do."_

"_No shit?" _

_Hermione snorted at his words but replied all the same. "No shit." _

_His face slowly broke out into a goofy grin. "You love me." _

"_Yes, I love you." She leaned forward. "And you love me." _

_Harry caught on and cupped her cheek. "Yes, I love you. And I want you to be my girlfriend." He whispered before he went the rest of the way and kissed her. It was like nothing he had expected; it was even better. Her lips were soft, her mouth warm and he could've sworn he died and gone to heaven as her tongue touched his. _

_Hermione pulled away a few moments later. "I'd love to." _

_End Flashback_

He ran his hand trough his hair as the door opened. A very flushed Hermione rushed into the room.

"I'm so sorry, I ran into McGonagall and she had something to ask and inform me about. By the way, we don't need to patrol tonight."

Harry just nodded while Hermione put away her books. She looked herself in the mirror, running her hand through her hair before moving to sit in the center of her bed, cross legged. Harry slipped off his shoes and did the same.

"So…" He started uncertainly.

"I've been reading about it and…" She lapsed into a rant on what she read. Harry inwardly groaned. As much as he loved Hermione, sometimes all her reading annoyed him as hell.

Harry held a hand up to stop her. "Please, no books okay?"

Hermione blinked before slowly nodding. "Okay." There was an awkward silence until Hermione cleared her throat. "How about we start with kissing?" Harry nodded and leaned forward to capture her mouth with his.

Even though he thought it was kinda awkward, he still loved her kiss. It goes to show, Hermione never does something half-heartedly. He knew she was passionate about reading and S.P.E.W. but when it came to kissing, too? Boy, did he love Hermione.

Hermione shifted and moved to straddle his lap. As Harry tensed slightly, she pulled away. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked, nervously.

Harry shook his head. "No, it's fine just… wait." He grabbed her hips and adjusted her on his lap. "Ah, now, okay." Hermione nodded and pulled him in for another kiss, her hands in his hair, his still on her hips.

They kissed like that for a few minutes until Harry took a risk and slipped his hand under her sweater. Hermione shivered. Harry broke the kiss. "I'm sorry, is that okay?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes, it's perfectly fine. And from now on, no questions for either of us, if we don't want it, we just stop it okay?" Harry nodded and watched in amazement as Hermione pulled her blue sweater over her head, leaving her in only her black camisole. His eyes grew even wider as Hermione tugged at his black, hooded sweater. Harry lifted his arms for her to take it off. Hermione took her time to look his now bare upper body up and down. "Nice, very nice." She grinned. Harry blushed slightly.

She titled her head down and met him half way in another kiss. Harry's hand once again slipped under her camisole as Hermione's hands trailed down to caress his chest lightly. After a while he pushed her down. He propped himself on one elbow while his other hand stayed under her camisole on her stomach. Harry pulled away to plant kisses down her jaw to her neck, where he began to suck and nibble on her skin. Hermione gasped and moaned every now and then and arched her back, bumping her hips into his.

Hermione pushed him up and herself into a sitting position. She removed her camisole slowly. Harry stared. "Black…lace?" He asked, feeling rather light-headed.

"Well, I had to be prepared, right?" She grinned as Harry blinked, now even more amazed than before. She pulled him back down on her, his mouth attached to hers.

His hand slowly slid up until he felt the beginnings of lace. Hermione shivered against him and Harry smiled into the kiss. He felt Hermione's hand trail down his back and stop at his jeans. As it was about to slip inside, Harry stopped and pulled away. Hermione looked at him confusedly.

"Wait, if we cross that line too, I don't know if I can stop later." He panted slightly. Hermione nodded. Harry smiled and gave her a chaste kiss before moving off her. Hermione laid her head on his chest and draped an arm across his torso. Harry wrapped his arms around her.

"You know…" She drew small circles on his chest as she spoke. "This feels better than I thought it would."

Harry grinned. "It was amazing." His brows furrowed as a thought struck him. "Wait, you never did something like this with Ron or even Viktor?"

Hermione laughed. "Viktor? I was 15 then, Harry, while he was 18. Viktor was a perfect gentleman. And Ron…" She paused. Harry tensed. He did ask, but he didn't want to know about his girlfriend being intimate with his best mate. "Well, Ron did want to do that, but I always felt so forced so I always refused. One of the reasons why we didn't work out, next to my undeniable love for you…" Harry grinned at that. "It never felt right with Ron. What about you and Ginny?"

Harry frowned. "Ginny was very… dominant. She practically threw herself at me. I never did much, and I never really enjoyed it, like you said it never felt right, but me being a teenage boy, of course I responded. And I never let it get that far." Hermione nodded. "And it never felt close to this." He added softly. Hermione looked up at him. "I really love you, so much. I think it's always been you."

They weren't many words, but still the meaning behind them brought tears into Hermione's eyes. "Oh Harry." She leaned up to kiss him. The kiss was like no other kiss they shared. This kiss was deep and loving; it was full of promises and sealed the love for each other.

"I love you." He whispered after they had pulled away.

"I love you too." She whispered back and settled onto his chest once more.

And as he laid there, the girl he loved in his arms, a content smile on his face, he knew this was how it was supposed to be. Because it felt so right.

°°°!°°°HJP&HJG°°°!°°°

A/N: Ha, I was my own BETA, so if it has some errors, just let me know.

**_I'm not gonna update So much for a normal Year for a while, cause there's this plot bunny jumping up and down in my head, screaming to be let out, I'm going to write that first, than the sequel to The First Assignment and the second chapter of A New Life Together in between. _**

**_The Jackpot Series gonna come to an end. I'm gonna post the Wedding and possibly their first child sometime soon, just like something that popped into my head, called 'The Jackpot in between.' I think it going to be M Rated, so look out for all of it soon!!_**

**PLEASE REVIEW, it would mean sooo much to me! Love you!**

MimA


End file.
